the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos and Changlings Part 1
Chaos and Changlings Part 1 is the 29th episode of Season 2 Summery Cadance is pregnant with another foal, which pleases everyone, but then in Berk weird things begin happening, which can only mean one thing, Discord and Queen Chrysalis have returned! But to make matter worse, Discord corrupts some of the vikings and equines. So now they must find a way to defeat Discord, and the Changling Queen as well as fix their friends. And to protect Cadance. But they'll need from Fluttershy's friends Willy and Dolphy. And Mako gets a new talent. Plot Cadance's great News One night when Cadance and Shining Armor are about to put Skyla to sleep, Cadance tells her something. She is pregnant! With 4 foals! Skyla is super excited, she hugs her and then happily fell asleep. Weird things happen The next day, the dragon riders are flying in the sky, but then Snotlout and Hookfang get stuck in a pink cloud. Rainbow tries to kick it but gets stuck in it. Then after closer inspection, they find it's made of cotton candy! And soon down below, several popcorn pops out. And then it starts raining Chocolate milk. Then several Jackolopes race by with Deer legs. Then some of the grass turns to quilts. Which leaves the Vikings very confused. So Twilight tells Rainbow Dash to corral the clouds and Applejack to lasso them. Twilight instructs Fluttershy to coax the animals into eating the cotton candy clouds and popcorn instead of the apples. Not long after, Spike receives a letter from Princess Celestia, telling the gang to come to Canterlot immediately. The Story of Discord and Queen Chrysalis At Canterlot the group arrived, then Astrid very sternly demands to know what is going on. But then Celestia stops her. They then bring the group into another part of the castle, and then shows them a window of Discord and Queen Chrysalis. And explains their story. Long ago, when they were young they were just friends making trouble whenever they go. And then when they grew up, they developed a friendship. And soon it escalated to a new level and then start to eat Shining Armor's love. And then ruined their wedding. But they managed to defeat them with their love. But then they manage to return. And soon made their own kingdom. Later on, they had children and then an increase in their Changling army. The Changling Family's intro And then Discord appears on one of the stained glass windows and insults the group. Snotlout asks tells him why they're back. And Discord explains that they're here for Skyla and for vengeance. And then notices Cadance's stomach is plump and Chrysalis appears on one of the stained glass too. And she is surprised to see Cadance is pregnant again and licks her tongue at it. Astrid then tells her to bug off. Chrysalis just laughs and she and soon their children appeared on the glass bickering. Till they're stopped. And then they disappear. So the riders leave to find them. While Fluttershy decides to contact someone. Preparing for fight/Willy and Dolphy's arrival Meanwhile, Skyla is still nervous. Knowing that Chrysalis is back, she'll be after her and the family. Crystal Heart is trying to help her feel better, little luck. Cadance strokes her mane to calm her. While Fluttershy is pacing back and forth waiting for someone. Then it shows an orca whale and dolphin on train wheels, which the Vikings are amazed to see. And explain they their names, William C. Orca "Willy" and Dolphy. And Rainbow wonders why they're on tracks. But Willy replies they'll share that later, and for now they need to focus what's going on. Fluttershy then ask if they had their weapons to deal with them, and they do, Willy also shares the others will soon be joining them. So one of them has to sneak in the fortress and find out what's going on. Despite fearing Discord, Fluttershy volunteers to go first, Butterfly is about to follow her, but Fluttershy tells him to stay put. And she crawls into the vents. Corruptions/Skyla's memory lost Fluttershy the Jerk After popping out from a vent inside, and starts giving herself a pep talk. Three butterflies like the ones on her cutie mark appear. Not wanting to be left alone, she decides to follow them. The butterflies turn out to be Discord in disguise. He tries to convince her that her friends think she is helpless and laugh at her behind her back. Fluttershy accepts the fact that she is helpless and that her friends are kind enough to understand. Again, Discord tries to corrupt her, and Fluttershy resists, saying that her friends want her to know of her flaws so she can improve on them. Frustrated, Discord gives up and hypnotizes her by simply prodding her head. Applejack the Lair Outside, everyone waits, but Applejack loses patience and decides to go check on Fluttershy, she tells Rodeo when she gives a call, come in. She then goes into the vents. As Applejack tries to navigate in the castle, she spots three apples, like the ones on her cutie mark, rolling away from her on the ground. She follows them to the edge of an apple orchard. Apples start falling off the trees, and start animating themselves; they taunt her, and tell her to look in a pool nearby. She does so, and sees a vision of the six friends arguing and agreeing to never speak to each other again. The camera pans up, showing Discord using puppet crosses to animate the apples. Applejack cannot accept the idea that she needs to lie to preserve her friendship with the other ponies, and Discord hypnotizes her, draining her of color. Almost immediately the orchard fades, and a corrupted Fluttershy. Snotlout the fearful Outside, everyone is still waiting (the other cartoon engines have Joined them) Snoutlout can't wait anymore and goes to climb into the vents, Hookfang tries to stop him but is too late to grab him. After Snoutlout enters the castle, he starts search when he sees a sight. He follows it and ends up in a room with scary shape and sounds. He tries to stay strong but then Discord puts his hand on his back and Snoutlout is hypnotized to be afraid of everything. Ruff and Tuff, super geniuses Everyone continues to wait, but Butterfly, Rodeo, and Hookfang start to get worried for their owners, so while no one's looking Ruff and Tuff head inside. And see blackness, so they try to think of a way to get light, in which Discord hypnotizes them into thinking they're super geniuses. Pinkie the grump Soon enough Pinkie decides to go in and orders Sugarcube Crazia to stay put. But she stumbles upon a garden filled with balloons similar to those on her cutie mark. The balloons have smiling faces and are laughing. She giggles with the balloons until one of the balloons' strings trip her. She tumbles into a puddle of mud and stops laughing, but the balloons start jeering at her. Discord appears to Pinkie and tells her that the balloons, like her friends, are actually laughing at her, not with her. She initially denies it, but when Discord makes her friends' faces appear on the balloons, she sees that laughter can be cruel and hurtful. Discord hypnotizes her and turns her gray. Selfish Rarity Then, Rarity is starting to get anxious, she tells Jewel to come in when she yells, "Ruby" and she heads inside. She then finds a brick wall. Embedded in it are three diamonds shaped like her cutie mark. Discord appears in the diamonds' reflections and tells Rarity it's her lucky day for finding the beautiful diamonds, "the one thing in Equestria that could rival his face for sheer beauty." He starts to hypnotize Rarity, but she resists and tries to walk away. However, she succumbs and runs back to the rock, losing her color as she chips away at the rock. She unearths what appears to be a truck full of silver. (when really, it turns out to be a truck full of old tin cans) Zoe Trent the Brute Soon, Zoe is starting to get very worried since no one has come out yet. So she heads inside. And soon she shes what looks like Rarity and races for it, but slips on some soapy water, then hits a chair. She then starts complaining, Discord then appears and tells her that if she wants things to go her way, she needs to be very firm and stern. He then starts to hypnotize her to be a brute. Penny Ling the Disrespectful Penny Ling is now starting to get very worried and decides to go find out what is happening. After she heads inside she sees a shadow that looks like Fluttershy and follows it but the shadow is actually being puppeted by Princess Chaos, then Penny comes into a room. And then she sees a picture of herself. She then is corrupted by Disrespectfulness. And then the mirror transforms into Discord! Mako.... Corruption Fail Soon, everyone else decides to head inside, so Dolphy bursts open the door and they start searching. And soon catches a scent of something and follows it, and finds a pair of wire cutters. When he picks it up, it does nothing! Discord then emerges from the shadows, shocked and then he tries to hypnotize Mako by touching his head, it almost works, but then it stops. He tries several more times but no matter what he tries, nothing is working on Mako. Which makes Discord's jaw drop. Mako then leaves, leaving a very shocked Discord standing. Finding the corrupted beings/Skyla loses her memory Mako reunites with the others and they continue searching (he even shares his brief encounter with Discord) and then see their corrupted friends. And see some of the others themselves. But then Skyla heads to find Discord. But as she searches, she is confronted by Chrysalis! Skyla is frightened by her mere sight then Chrysalis lifts her and touches her horn on her head and does something strange. Then Skyla starts to have no memory at all! Then Chrysalis leaves after she finishes, then Willy comes over and asks if she's alright, but to his surprise, Skyla's memory is gone! Chaos is spreading/Mako's New talent They gather everyone up and head back for Canterlot and see it upside down. Meaning that Discord's chaos effect is spreading farther. Cadance is now anger at Chrysalis and determines to get Skyla's memory back. Meanwhile, Mucker is trying to figure out a way to fix their corrupted friends, but finds nothing. Mako touches Shai-Shay and voices his thoughts. Mucker says that he expects words of doubt such as them from Shai-Shay, when Shai-Shay announces that they were in fact his. Mucker leans on Mako, mentally expressing his apparent failure. He realizes what's happening, and tests Mako's new-found skills. And then realizes that Discord did infact do something to Mako, he gave him the ability to read minds! They then conclude this might be the ticket to finding out how to fix their friends and restores Skyla's memory! They then race to tell the others as the episode ends. Trivia * The storyline continues in Chaos and Changlings Part 2 * This marks the first appearance on Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Princess Chaos, Discalis, Stuingtion's Engines, and Hiatt Grey's Engines in the series. Scenes * Cadance's great News * Weird things happen * The Story of Discord and Queen Chrysalis * The Changling Family's intro * Preparing for fight/Willy and Dolphy's arrival * Corruptions/Skyla's memory lost * Chaos is spreading/Mako's New talent Soundtrack # (during the story of Discord and Queen Chrysalis) # Category:Episodes Category:Sequel Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes